


行为主义式疗法

by ChristineStark



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, 我怎么又写起小论文了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 阿云嘎想使用行为主义治疗方式使他的大龙免于烟酒侵袭，可惜他黑不彻底。





	行为主义式疗法

自然光从来就不是能彻底叫醒郑云龙的存在，舞台上的灯光才是。他连眼睛都懒得睁，摸索着伸出手打算摸到床头摁灭那个该死聒噪的闹铃——却碰到了毛茸茸的另一个脑袋。  
郑云龙终于睁开了眼睛，又使劲眨眨以免看错。光线如实将情况向他反馈，身边确实还有一个没起床的老班长。  
这可怪了，“96年工作”的阿云嘎对自己从来严格自律，没有通告没有录制活动的情况下他会起的很早，晨跑、早功，阅读，总有要做的事情。  
尤其昨天晚上他来看自己的现场以后在自己家睡下，郑云龙想，应该没有睡眠不规律——  
“你醒啦。”阿云嘎悠悠开口，闹铃还在响。  
“怎么还没起来？”郑云龙撑着自己想坐起来关掉闹铃，阿云嘎一把拉住他手臂阻止。郑云龙皱起眉头，把落在额前的头发拨到一边好让他看看老班长到底葫芦里卖的什么药，还是根本就是吃错药了。  
“你啊——”阿云嘎依旧按着郑云龙不让他活动，自己却窸窸窣窣翻开被子，整个人撑在郑云龙身上投来了巨大阴影，“——昨天晚上是不是又去阳台抽烟了？”  
一边说着，一边在郑云龙凌乱的发间嗅闻，好像一只大型警犬锁定罪证，抑或观察猎物的草原野狼。  
“那又怎么？我二手烟你少闻了？现在不还是在闻？”他被莫名其妙的阿云嘎和依旧刺耳的闹铃声弄得心烦意乱，没有考虑自己有些浑浊的嗓音在阿云嘎眼里的意义，无意识地清了清喉咙。  
这是导火索。阿云嘎深深皱眉，让他眼里阴影更多。他用空闲的一只手一下下梳起郑云龙半长的头发，与之对比鲜明的是，他用力吻住了郑云龙。  
这男人什么毛病？郑云龙暴躁地想。这个吻包含了很多不满，戾气重，力道也重，像要把他的肺里空气抽光，再用无烟空气满上。  
终于分开的时候，呼吸到的空气也确实更清新一点。  
“阿云嘎你有屁快放。”  
“好。”中文一外的男人这次倒是直截了当，与此同时终于舍得出手让闹钟停止聒噪。

……只是很快这房间里要响起另一种不和谐音。

“我希望，以后你每次要抽烟喝酒，都会想到今天。”

被异物突然进入的郑云龙没有空隙思考这个有点模糊的时间状语，在这种明显是angry sex的氛围里他披着奶盖的草原狼男友还能不忘记扩张，此时他的脑袋里只有对这一事实的无数弹幕吐槽。少了闹钟声耳边清静了很多，但还没消停多久阿云嘎又吻了上来，并不深入动静倒挺大，如果这房子隔音不行，隔壁会很难为情。  
“你也不是不清楚烟酒伤身体。刚才咳嗽不知道？”阿云嘎在亲吻间隙发问，而他该死的手指依然留在郑云龙体内。  
“我演出期间当然会比平时累了！！把你那两根手指头给我拿出来！！要不是亲的还行老子早tm叫停了，昨天是末场我们组一起吃个饭喝个酒，哪次你这样弄？啊？？多正常个事你就要做，你也给我把话说清楚。”  
阿云嘎听了他的话，即使郑云龙的身上已经有了挽留的情欲颜色。  
就连粉丝都能迅速说出，大龙曾在出演《纳斯尔丁·阿凡提》、《爱上邓丽君》、《变身怪医》期间嗓子失声，而作为前室友、老班长，十年的挚友与亲密爱人，他明白的郑云龙嗓子不适的状况更不知凡几。加了彩蛋以后被堵sd最后还要去庆功宴的大龙他也不是没见过，但他明显能感受到这一次的疲惫更胜以往，因为人气，因为行程，因为多了那么多需要操心的事物。  
嘎言嘎语在郑云龙脑袋里被同声传译，他看着十分钟前刚一副要强上了自己的样子的男人眼里还带着前些日子通宵的血丝说着那些关怀的话语，心何尝没有软下几分。他也想起来昨天晚上夜幕下的那根烟，在阳台抽的，把那万家灯火都熏得不真切了，迷迷蒙蒙像舞台上爆发出的彩纸，那些带柔光滤镜的梦。烟味烟雾一起包围住他，疲倦犯困的他一时间仿佛坠入深海，巨大的失重感给他恐慌给他清醒，温柔的包裹不能长存，炫目的舞台不会常在，他又多了许多要面对的东西要解决的问题，他走了又回来了……  
而一切的罗盘应该是他的初心，一切的准绳是音乐剧，这样才不会在外被资本力量轻易左右，在内被跌宕生活苦苦折磨。  
心越纯粹越不可侵，但他还渴求阿云嘎，不仅仅是下榻一夜的那类渴求，这是他最不同寻常的一点私心。  
他觉得自己短时间内还戒不了烟。

郑云龙没办法把这些心事和盘托出。在可控的范围内，阿云嘎需要被隐瞒……他需要他暂时没法察觉的爱否则……他不觉得将浓郁的感情在舞台上爆发然后久久无法自拔是对演员合理的要求，虽然他自己也深陷其中。  
所以他仅仅说，那些从来都不算我的阻碍。

不，别说未来，说说现在。难道我不能让你日夜思念么？难道吸烟的快感比我对你做的那些事好得多得多？难道我不能毁了你，像烟草尼古丁那样让你嘶哑么？但我不会那么做。你失意就是对我最大的报复了。  
但我想让你记住。想让你记住今天。你想起来你要为“一直演下去”的执念考虑负责的今天。  
所以开始吧。

刚才的扩张的效果在这段内心戏、闪回和突然正式的对话中几乎归了零，唯一不同的是这一次郑云龙全身心邀请。吻落到他全身。他的欲望慢慢挺立，好看的红色也布满全身。冷白皮真是优越，把那盛着水光眼角绯红的漂亮眼睛衬得更惹人心疼，比电视上的截图好看一百倍一千倍，阿云嘎不知道除此之外还可以怎么样称赞他的大龙，他背过文字优美的歌词和剧本但回到他自己，只有一句“特别特别好”。  
此刻也特别特别好。他觉得三根手指差不多了，长出一口气。

抽出去的时候是极弱，阿云嘎的炙热突然进入时是极强，郑云龙如此诠释今天的乐章，他要对挽留极端否认，他要对痛苦与欲望来者不拒，他也想此后有一段足够疼痛的回忆阻止他沉迷深渊，有一个足够好的人提醒他世界光明。  
行为主义疗法的分类不能简单地适用于这个早上，阿云嘎像个该死的文人写跌宕起伏的作品一样“大开大合”地操他，让他疼得流出生理性泪水的同时还可以被碾过最脆弱的一点，郑云龙随着节奏挺动，双手挣扎着伸出来习惯性要搂抱阿云嘎，像以前无数次一样黏在他身前。  
但阿云嘎轻轻把他手一拨反手又握住了他手腕，干脆停到那点不动，慢慢把郑云龙拉向他。  
还没来得及反应已经到达了最合适的位置，阿云嘎有些肉感的手穿过郑云龙的腋窝，迅速调整了姿势让他往下一坐。  
那声音几乎可称悲鸣，尤其是欲望被男人及时伸手紧握阻止，快感与不甘一同翻涌，他放任自己淫靡地歌唱，尽管这表演总被不怀好意地打断。是的，这不是寻常交欢，他并不能得到自己先前全部期待的。  
时而是带点尖的牙齿压上耳垂，时而是玩弄他乳尖的手突然沿着腰线一划到底，郑云龙记不清变了多少个调，迷迷糊糊地想这个该死的男人就这样听了他多少次假声男高音。

第一次释放的时候郑云龙也已经不知道被插了多少个来回了，反正下身着实是一团糟。上海没有暖气，空调定时关闭醒来时屋里早就凉了。托阿云嘎的福他俩活动得出了些热乎气，结果这个受过腰伤的男人又一抽风，把他抱了起来直奔墙边。  
“？！你什么毛病！”阿云嘎的那玩意儿顶在他下边将进未进，郑云龙已经开始思考突然发力挣脱终结这场有点要走向荒唐的性事，他最开始是因为什么差点这辈子都跳不了舞的，他都忘了吗？！  
“不会很久，我知道我可以的。”阿云嘎沉静地开口，“我今天约了你们这一个中医给我做手法，没有关系——啊扯远了，总之你回想起你不好过的时候我也不好过，啊就这么个意思昂。”  
于是郑云龙又被顶在墙壁上干，尽管用胳膊肘支着防止后背大面积长时间受凉他还是冷的够呛，并且被梆硬的墙硌得生疼。后背冰冷，内壁温暖。他难耐地哀鸣一声，像只小野猫。阿云嘎竟也就随了他的意，释放和结束。  
事后他深情地亲吻郑云龙，顺手拨开这人又痒得想摸烟盒的手。  
“大龙啊。以后你想抽烟的时候就想想有我在。”  
……甚至没有用语言，他俩就把话说开了。

“Raise a glass to freedom🎵”跟兄弟几个又快乐聚餐，玻璃杯一碰又碰出青年人的意气豪情。小烧烤店哪个座位都离门不远，它突然被推开，灌进一股寒风。  
穿风衣的男人高眉深目，望向郑云龙的眼神却温暖。他向其他人表示了不能上桌吃饭的歉意，郑云龙走向他，闻见他风衣上从中医馆带来的艾草味。  
阿云嘎拉住他的胳膊：“我说了要让你想起今天。”  
郑云龙失笑，原来阿云嘎并没有觉得早上那一段就算完了。他有点兴奋地咽了一口口水，低声说：“就这么想治我吗。”  
“又不会做坏你。”  
“我不怪你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎么感觉并没有pwp起来呢！好气哦，我可能真的不适合搞rps


End file.
